1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display panel, and an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to an element, a circuit, a device, or the like that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. An example of the semiconductor device is a semiconductor element such as a transistor or a diode. Another example of the semiconductor device is a circuit including a semiconductor element. Another example of the semiconductor device is a device provided with a circuit including a semiconductor element.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a trend toward higher performance (e.g., multiple gray levels and higher definition) of display devices. To meet the demand for higher performance, an integrated circuit (IC, hereinafter also referred to as a driver IC) is used as a driver circuit of a display device, particularly as a source driver.
A driver IC includes a grayscale voltage generation circuit for generating an analog signal supplied to pixels. The grayscale voltage generation circuit is a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter circuit, which generates an analog signal based on a digital signal.
As the D/A converter circuit, a resistor digital-to-analog converter (R-DAC), in which resistors are provided in series, is used in consideration of the requirement of high response speed. The number of switches in an R-DAC increases exponentially with the increase in the number of bits of digital signals; thus, the circuit area of a driver IC increases.
In view of the above, Patent Documents 1 to 3 suggest a structure for obtaining a desired analog signal in such a manner that a digital signal of an upper bit and a digital signal of a lower bit are independently converted to synthesize respective analog signals.